Now You Don't
by AngelicInferno
Summary: Dylan Rhodes learns that his daughter and Jack Wilder have a bit of a past and sends Jack on a mission, that could very well be the best thing for the both of them. What happens when the son of an old enemy takes revenge a bit too far, forcing the team to pull together once again. Will the woman Jack loves return his feelings? Will she survive? Or will this be the final act for all
1. Chapter 1

Now You Don't

A FanFiction by: Angelicinferno

Chapter 1

It has been nearly nine months since The Four Horsemen performed their last spectacular act, earning them positions with the mystical group known as The Eye. Dylan Rhodes, has been teaching the team a variety of new tricks, perfecting them. He has transformed them into a well-oiled machine. He found love with the lovely Alma Dray. Rhodes appears to be distant. For a while they would catch him looking at a photo, though none of them have ever seen who the photo is of, until today.

Rhodes walked down the hall of their private manor, talking a seat across for the youngest member of his team. J. Daniel and Henley looked curiously at the two, while Merritt looked at Jack and Dylan from the lounge spot he comfortably found. Rhodes held the photo in his hand for a moment before pushing the photograph across the table. "Do you remember this girl?" Jack stared at the photo. He recognized the blonde in the picture. It had been years since he had last seen her. An ache in his chest swelled as he looked to Rhodes, his eyes befuddled. Dylan could tell that his companion knew the girl. He knew that before he revealed the photo, but now he knew that young Jack still felt something and that was good enough for him. Dylan pulled out a small paper and slid it to Jack. "Here is her address."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, holding the address in his hand. He was trembling slightly.

"I've kept tabs on her for years now. She's incredibly durable and resilient. I don't think I've ever seen her unhappy until now. She hasn't been the same since the news claimed you were dead. I want you to go to her."

Jack took a long moment, staring at the photo. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Why?"

"She's one of the few people in this world who I want to see happy and I think you are the only way she's going to be like that again."

"Who is she to you?" Jack asked Rhodes. He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he tried to wrap it around what Rhodes was telling him. Dylan had never expressed concern over a specific person that was not a member of The Eye aside from his wife.

"She's my daughter."

Jack stared at the photo in his hand nearly all day. He could feel that ache pulsing with every heartbeat. He ran his thumb over the picture, a failed attempt at reassuring himself that she still felt the same. Merritt took a seat across from him. "How do you know her?" He asked. Jack remained silent and continued to stare at the picture. "Come on, don't make me do my mind thing on you to get you to tell me about her." Jack's gaze flashed to Merritt's, for a second there was heat in them but he quickly cooled. He looked back down at the photo. "How did you two meet?" Jack took in a quiet breath as the memories rushed back to him. "We were at the same orphanage." Merritt remained quiet and listened to the story. "I used to practice my magic tricks. She would watch. We were some of the oldest kids, so it was only a matter of waiting until we turned eighteen and could leave," He explained, "She used to be my assistant and we would put on small magic shows for the younger kids." He continued, remembering those days. "We got in trouble one day because another kid saw us kissing. Then the rules changed and boys had to be separated from the girls and we weren't allowed to do magic."

"When I turned eighteen I had to leave. I remember her crying. I promised her that I would wait for her. I got a job and a tiny place to live. She couldn't wait. She would snuck out of the orphanage and spend a couple of hours with me almost every day, until a couple came and decided that they wanted her. She was taken away and I haven't heard from her since." Jack's voice trembled some as he spoke.

"Do you want to go to her?" Merritt asked. Jack shrugged, unable to form words. Merritt sighed. "Look, it's clear that you're afraid but it's also very clear that you still care about her. Maybe, maybe she didn't stop thinking of you either. You heard Rhodes. Maybe he's right in thinking that the only reason she's so unhappy is because she thinks you're dead."

Jack stared at the paper for a moment. "I'll go to her."

"We'll be there to help you if you need it." Henley chimed in, dragging J. Daniel behind her as they came into the room. She smiled at him and somehow Jack felt that this might be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Now You Don't

A FanFiction by: Angelicinferno

Chapter 2

_Twenty-three years ago_

"Mr. Rhodes, I'm sorry but Miss Angeline Jacobsen is dead and our DNA tests prove that you are in fact the child's father."

"No. This can't be. We were together one night, just one night. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I can't possibly be a father." He could hear the baby cry in the other room. His pulse quickened and he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brows. "I'm only twenty. I'm not ready to raise a child." He was ridden with panic, pure, unaltered panic. He felt as if his life was flashing before his eyes. He would never be able to continue his work. "I can't…I can't do this!" His voice cracking due to now noticeable trembling.

"We understand Mr. Rhodes. Angeline's mother is willing to take care of the baby, because you are the father we need to explain your options. Please sit down and let us."

He hadn't realized that he was standing. He was in such a fluster that he barely recognized his own emotions. He wanted to scream, to run, to laugh, to cry; never had he been in such a situation that had him at his wits end. "O-okay. Sorry. Keep it simple though, please." He sat down, lacing his fingers together to keep from fidgeting.

"Mr. Rhodes, you have a few options. You can both retain full physical and legal custody of the child. Which would mean that you would be solely responsible for her, she would live out her life with you. You can forfeit all legal rights you currently have on child and place her up for adoption. If you do that, neither you nor Angeline's family will ever know who or where she goes. You can sign over your signs to Angeline's mother. If you do that you have the option of being a part of your daughter's life or not being part of it at all…"

He already knew his options and while they were explaining them he was coming up with what Angeline may or may not want. He hadn't known her all that well but he didn't want to place the kid up for adoption. "I'll sign over my rights to her mother."

"Alright. Is there anything specific you'd like to incorporate to the deal?"

He thought again, long and hard. He told himself that he wasn't ready to be a father and he knew that eventually the child would want to know who he was if they kept it from her. He wasn't ready to be a physical part of her life and he doubted he would ever have the emotional capacity to handle such an arrangement. "I…I want updates on her and she can know my name and have my picture but I don't want to see her."

"Understood. Please sign here, here and here. We will have Miss Jacobsen sign the papers as well and have endorsed copies of all of the forms sent to you both, along with addresses and contact information should there be any problems. We're sorry for your loss."

"I didn't know her." The lawyer nodded and after Dylan signed the forms, she packed up the papers and rose to leave, halting only when she heard Dylan speak, "The kid will be okay right? I'm doing the right thing?" She sighed and looked to him. "Professionally I can't tell you that answer, but I can say that if you feel you are doing what's best for Jillian than that's all we can really hope for."

"Jillian, that's her name?"

"Yes. Jillian Angeline Rhodes."

_Present_

_I saw him everywhere today. Everywhere I went. Everywhere I looked. When I got my morning coffee I saw him plastered on a poster at the bus station. I saw his face spread across magazines and news articles at one of the kiosks. I nearly started crying when I thought I saw him in the subway. Am I losing my mind? It's stupid really. I haven't seen him for almost six years, at least not in person. I watched some of his shows on t.v. and I've heard about his success. Up until recently I hadn't seen him but for some reason everyone has decided to write about the tragic death of Jack Wilder and I, being the stupid, silly girl that I am have to allow my emotions to wrangle my better judgment and desperately try to hold my heart in one piece. I still don't quite understand why or how it's possible to still have feelings for someone after so long. Yeah, I loved him when we were kids and it was wonderful, simple, passionate and now here I am six years later and I haven't given anyone else the time of day, not one opportunity to steal my heart all because I secretly hoped that he would come back to be. I used to believe that love was the most powerful magic of all. I remember, Jack used to tell me that nothing is ever locked, but now that he's gone I don't think it can be true. I doubt I will ever be able to unlock myself, my heart, and share it with someone again…What is wrong with me?_

That's the seventh time she had nearly done a triple take at someone who was walking past her today, or maybe the ninth. The man or men who were walking past her resembled him so much that she actually had to put in effort to keep from asking them if they were related. She decided to keep her head down and eyes on the sidewalk, only looking up to glance at the street signs. It boggled her mind how she could remember those feelings so vividly, even though it had been so long. She rounded the corner, catching a glimpse of a hooded figure walking a distance behind her. She recognized the chill that crept up her spine. She had to remind herself that not everyone in New York was criminal, but just in case she gripped her keys between her knuckles within her coat pocket. When she reached her apartment building she quickly headed inside. She bounded up the steps, glimpsing over the railing to see if the man was following her. She didn't see him. She sighed and walked to her door, fumbling with her keys for a moment until she found the one that would get her inside. After shutting the door she leaned against it and let out a breath. She turned and locked it again, an old habit that she had grown fond of. Hanging up her jacket and dropping her keys into the bowl in the entryway she walked down the short hall into her room. She set her shoes in her closet and glanced at the rosewood chest that sat at the bottom of it. She stared at it for a long while, knowing exactly what was inside. She was tempted to open in and reminisce with its contents but shoved the thought aside. That was in the past now. There was no long a point to having ever open it again. Quietly she slid her closet doors shut and headed back towards the living room. She stopped in the hallway and glanced at the entry door. It wasn't locked. Her pulsed quickened as nearly every scenario ran through her mind. She had locked it, this means someone had broken in, which could mean that they were already gone or they were still inside. Her eyes danced trying to decide which way to go, where would she have her best weapon. It wasn't until she had settled on the kitchen that she truly froze. That chill from earlier ran up her spine, sending her nerves on an adrenaline filled rampage. She felt like she was being watched. She took a careful, very slow step towards the kitchen, and then another before stopping. That one slightly loose floorboard squeaked and she knew someone was behind her. In an angry flash she spun, fist flying towards her attacker. He ducked and she missed. Heat flared in her eyes, recognizing the hooded man from earlier. She gritted her teeth and nearly snarled as she continued her frontal assault. He was fast and what he hadn't dodged he blocked. She was growing more and more frustrated as the match continued. She didn't know what this man had come for and she didn't plan on finding out, for now this was life or death and she would be damned if she let this man get what he wanted from her without putting up a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Now You Don't

A FanFiction by: Angelicinferno

Chapter 3

_Present_

Her heart was racing as she continued trying to defend her home. He was fast and his hood kept his face from her. Her frustration grew. She wanted to see her attacker, memorize his face just in case she lived through this. She tried again to reach for something, anything that would give her the upper hand, her umbrella perhaps. It wasn't her first choice but she figured that she would have better luck with that than she was with her fists. Just as she reached for it he knocked her hand away, the large vase the umbrella was in tipped over. She tried again to hit him but this time he caught her wrist. When she tried to pull away he didn't let go. "Who the fuck are you!?" She growled as she tried to render her wrist free. Angrily she swiped at the man's face with her free hand, he knocked her hand aside but he wasn't quite fast enough to keep it from catching his hood and pulling it away from his face. He released her wrist and she fumbled away from him, her back hitting the wall with a soft thud. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, despite feeling as if all the blood had completely drained from her face. She felt her eyes burning, wanting so badly to cry but she was too angry to allow it. Standing before her appeared to be her past love. She stood still, panting short breaths, torn between screaming and completely breaking down. Surely this wasn't happening. Surely she had just gone mad and none of this actually happened. Surely she was seeing a ghost and then he spoke, "Jillian, please, don't be afraid." That familiar voice shot at her like a laser, blasting away her resolve. She felt utterly terrified. Slowly she tried to back away, making her way to the entry door, maybe she could run and get herself checked into a hospital. No one would believe her if she told them she had seen her ex-boyfriend who is supposed to be dead. Gently, he took her hand, causing her to freeze. "It's me." She stared at the hand for a long moment before raising her gaze to his. He had the same chocolate eyes, the same lightly streaked brown hair and the very same crooked grin that she fell in love with all those years ago. This wasn't him. She couldn't, wouldn't let herself believe it. "No, you're not him…" Quickly she shoved at him and ran towards the entry way door. She felt his hand catch her wrist again, spinning her away from opening the door and then he pinned her against it and quickly reached behind her to lock it. Her free hand came up and pressed against his shoulder, desperately trying to shove him away but he wouldn't budge. "Jillian, I promise you. It's me. Please, look into your heart." Tears burned her eyes, she whimpered slightly as she tried again to push him away. "My heart is locked, never to be open again." She panicked, allowing the words from her past to creep out of her as she struggled. Nothing she did seemed to be working. This was it, she though, this is the moment she loses everything. She would no longer have her dignity. She would no longer have security. She would no longer have mentality. Above all, she would no longer have Jack. She trembled when his fingers brushed along her cheek and ever so gently lifted her chin. "Nothing is ever locked." Those words melted her to her core as she could see the truth rang within his eyes. This was Jack. This was the very same Jack Wilder that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. How could this be? She thought. He died. She had seen his face plastered across the news, felt the pain, the desperate isolation, the grievance of loss. How could he be standing here before her, in her apartment looking at her the same way he had when they were only teens. He grinned at her, giving her a moment for the realization to set in before his lips crushed against hers. He released her wrist and held her sides, kissing her as deeply, as softly as he could. He wanted so many emotions to be in that kiss, his long desire to be with her again, how much he had missed her, his apologies for scaring her and for breaking her heart. He wanted her to know how much he cared about her, promise her the world and to promise her that she would never be unhappy again. Relief rushed thru him when she cupped a hand at the back of his neck, gently tangling her fingers in his hair. She believed him. This was the Jillian he had dreamt about, wishing for the day that they would once again be reunited. That day was finally here.

* * *

_Past_

"Don't be afraid." He said, offering her his hand when she reached the top of the metal ladder. "I won't let you fall." He promised. She had always been afraid of heights but for some odd reason with Jack everything felt safer. Even now, the simple touch of his hand made her heart flutter and brought a gentle heat to her cheeks. He guided her over the railing and weaved through ventilation systems to a spread of blankets, sleeping bags and a single lit candle. "Jack, it's beautiful." She said, sitting onto the pile with him joining her shortly. "No. You're beautiful." He told her, "I still have something to show you." Wonder filled her eyes. She had thought that this was the surprise and was excited for what Jack in mind. He smiled at her, that special crooked smile that made her go weak at the knees and blew out the candle. "Look." He pointed upwards. The sky was filled with small twinkling stars, more than she had ever seen. "Jack…is this magic?" She asked him, astonishment in her tone. His smiled widened and intertwined his fingers with hers. "No, just something special I wanted you to see." The star gazed for a long while, counting shooting stars and making wishes. The entire time Jack kept his eyes on her, even as she stared at the sky. Their eyes adjusted to the moonlight and soon enough they were able to judge one another's expressions. Jack laid back with Jillian lying against his side. "I wish we could be like this forever." She whispered, listening to the steady beat of Jack's heart. "Maybe we can, once we're eighteen. We can get our own place and every night come out and see the stars. We could see the world if you want to." He said, rolling slightly so that he could look into her eyes. He could see that night's sky twinkling within them. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever met. "I'd go anywhere so long as I am with you." He told her. Her smiled melted any worry he could ever have away. He never wanted to be without her. Slowly he brought his lips unto hers, sweetly kissing her, promising her that every word he had said was true. He held her close for a long while, listening to her breathing slow as she drifted towards sleep. Unsure if she was awake or not he whispered against her cheek, "I love you Jillian."


End file.
